custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/New MOC Blog!
Hello, everybody! It's CB here, offering you a new menu of seafood variety of MOCs I have just built for you guys. So let me please introduce: My version of Shadowplayer, Terkla, and Warlock! Three MOCs I cooked up yesterday and post today for you! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! Terkla Mersery's new pet Rahi. Indeed, I went through with the idea! Terkla is a Versuvian Glider Owl native to Versuva. She'll become Mersery's Rahi companion at some point in Journeys of Darkness, so watch out. The name was suggested by my friend . Terkla8.JPG Terkla2.JPG Terkla3.JPG Terkla4.JPG Terkla5.JPG Terkla6.JPG Terkla7.JPG Terkla1.JPG Terkla9.JPG Shadowplayer What can be said about this guy that we don't already know? Toa of Fire, Dark Hunter/Order of Mata Nui member, raging, muss-murdering psychoti,c aggressive guy in the middle of being infected by some sort of virus. This is my version of him, and along with all the other alternate versions I have made of other people's MOCs, he may appear in Journeys of Darkness as a full-time character. Anyways, enjoy. ShadowplayerCB9.JPG ShadowplayerCB8.JPG ShadowplayerCB7.JPG ShadowplayerCB6.JPG ShadowplayerCB5.JPG ShadowplayerCB4.JPG ShadowplayerCB3.JPG ShadowplayerCB2.JPG ShadowplayerCB1.JPG Warlock Ah.... a new MOC who I planned out and designed in my mind yesterday. In my original drafts, he was going to be a future version of Mersery himself, somehow flung back in time at the point JoD takes place in. However, that idea was later scrapped. I did, however, decide to use a new idea as I reviewed my past. I remembered that on the sad day of the 5th of December 2010, the day legendary user Ihu departed, I had been specifically left a strange character in Ihu's will and testament, a character I had planned on using, but abruptly forgot about due to having no clue how to work him into my storyline, let alone his lacking of an actual MOC. However, yesterday, once i scrapped the original drafts for this character, I decided I could now use he is a former Dark Hunter, the character I had been left: A Dark Hunter named Yeros, codenamed Warlock. However, I made five changes to him: His name is unknown (so his true name is not Yeros), he wears the Mask of Atomic Vision (Another something Ihu left in his will for one the people mentioned to pick up), which allows him to see every individual atom around them, and helps them to find stress points in armour or in structures, and I've made him a person from the future. That's right, Warlock is a mysterious character from Mersery's own personal future who has somehow been flung backwards in time to the present (from Mersery's perspective anyways). This is what I was told about the character by Ihu: Yeros: A Dark Hunter with supposedly mystical powers. Codename is Warlock. -Powers Illusion - his power over this is almost on the same level as a Great Spirit. Telekinesis - again, very strong. Well there you go! He'll be quite important in JoD, so look out! Enjoy his MOC! Warlock1.JPG Warlock2.JPG Warlock3.JPG Warlock4.JPG Warlock5.JPG Warlock6.JPG Warlock7.JPG Warlock8.JPG Warlock9.JPG Warlock10.JPG Warlock11.JPG Warlock12.JPG And that's it! All my latest MOCs! Tell me what you think in the comments below! Now excuse me as I depart to do two maths tests! XD Category:Blog posts